Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to wireless communication devices and, more particularly, to a system and method that allows direct communication between wireless communication devices in an educational setting.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous teaching aids have been used in the classroom over the years. While chalkboards and overhead projectors are still in use, electronic teaching aids have been introduced in more recent times. One such device allows the teacher to poll the class using an electronic polling device. In an exemplary embodiment, each student must purchase the polling device.
The purchase of a specialized device and the specialized installation process in a classroom make this approach economically unfeasible in many classroom settings. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for an electronic communication device useful in an educational setting. The present disclosure provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.